


欺瞒

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	欺瞒

欺瞒

 

卡尔顿不知道暴乱只是利用他想把自己的军队带回来占领地球，而暴乱寄生在他身体里知晓他的一切，比他自己还清楚他脑子里的东西。卡尔顿做这一切都是为了人类的以后，虽然那些实验看起来有点残忍，但伟人成功前都是要遭受不少非议的。他醉心于他手下的一切研究，也欣喜于和暴乱的融合，成功仿佛在向他招手。

暴乱不远万里来到他身边来和他结合，这让他很是高兴。

但是最近他却发现了暴乱是想要毁灭人类，而不是他所想实现的共生。

“对不起，人类是设计的太差了，但是我的努力就是让这个种族能延续下去。”

博士的嘴抿起，中性笔停留在指尖，始终没有往纸上落，这厚厚一本都是他的研究日记，由此可见他是一个严谨认真的人，不是人们所说的空想家。

“你应该让优秀的部分活下去。”

暴乱从他的肩头延伸出来，银灰色的液体组合出一张满是尖牙的嘴，接着是灰白的眼睛，猩红的舌头从嘴里伸出来舔着卡尔顿的脸，他最近很喜欢舔他的脸。也许是发现他们的目标方向有那么一点不一致，在思考着把他当成食物然后寻找下一个宿主吧。

“是。”

卡尔顿没有说再多的话，因为暴乱柔韧的舌头从他的唇缝里滑了进去，舌尖顶弄着他的牙齿，最后在他放松下颚的时候横冲直撞进他的口腔。舌头一直顶到他的喉咙，让他条件反射的想吐，但暴乱仍旧不依不饶的压着他喉咙那里的软肉，对方舌头上尖细的倒刺剐蹭过口腔，又痒又疼。

“唔......”

暴乱就这样侵犯着他的嘴，然后在他的脑子里问他是不是不想合作了。只要他回答不想，大概就会直接张开嘴咬掉他的脑袋。这是他研究了多年才接近的东西，现在放弃未免可惜。但是它的走向又和他的设想有点微妙不同，卡尔顿含着暴乱的舌头说不出话来，只能艰难的吞咽着嘴里分泌过多的口水。

喉结不停的因为吞咽而滚动着，卡尔顿感觉暴乱的温度有点上升。共生体会模仿宿主的温度，但他们可以自己调节温度。

滚烫的液体缓缓流过他的全身，像是热水又像是岩浆，似乎要把他烫的皮开肉绽，但他身上却不会有一丝伤痕。

“我答应你的事情都会做到。”

不明白暴乱现在想做什么，卡尔顿在喘气的缝隙里这样回答。但似乎答案已经没有那么重要，反正暴乱可以操控他完成自己一切想做的事情。卡尔顿看着自己突然腾空，然后就被放到了穿衣镜的前面。

他看着镜子摸了摸自己的脸，因为刚刚的呼吸障碍导致脸色有点发红，暴乱盘在他的肩上，让他看镜子里自己被舔的模样。暴乱没有伸出触手来，而是直接用他的手让他掀开了自己的衣服去按揉自己的乳尖。

“暴乱......”

卡尔顿想拒绝这个，他甚至不敢看镜子里的自己，根本不想去承认对着镜子这样玩弄自己的是他本人，然而暴乱强迫的让他看着镜子，然后操控他的一只手去伸到裤子里面自慰。

“别这样。”

裤子的拉链被拉开，露出包裹在深色内裤里面半勃起的阴茎，他看着自己缓慢而下流的揉捏自己，让自己完全勃起，然后因为自身的感觉不受控制的张开嘴喘气，这一切羞耻的他头脑发昏。

他从来都没有用这么刺激的放松过自己，他一般不会浪费时间去做这个。

卡尔顿的声音沙哑，高潮的来临让他喉咙里发出一些让人脸红的呻吟，而暴乱在用舌头舔他的身体，巨大的口水声震动着他的鼓膜，他分不清哪里是自己的声音，或者都是。

暴乱抬起他的身体，然后汇聚成一股从他的身后钻进去，模拟出人类性器的样子在他后穴抽插。没有润滑，很疼，但疼痛很快又被修复。

卡尔顿的手松开自己即将到达的阴茎，改而去摸自己的后穴，自己去为自己扩张，用手指肏弄自己，一直到有咕叽咕叽的水声传来。暴乱让他离地的跪在半空中，仿佛下一秒要坠落但是他能被接住，腾空带来的安全感丧失让卡尔顿伸出手想要抓住尽可能抓住的的东西，但是暴乱清空了一切，让他只能依靠着他。

暴乱终于不再控制他的身体，放开他的手，但是一股热乎乎的液体却是变得坚硬的从他身后插进去，用力的往里面顶弄。

“不.......”

巨大的快感刺激着他，陌生而又让人恐惧。卡尔顿不想再通过镜子看到自己的样子，他能感觉到自己的鼻子发酸，眼泪不受控制的往外溢。而镜子里的他更糟糕，衣服摇摇欲坠的挂在他的身上，银灰色的液体在他身上流动，而粗大的一股正在撞击他的体内。

甚至有些许粘液因为撞击而溅出，而他全身都在意识到这些之后全身羞的发红。

暴乱的舌头舔过他的乳尖让他全身发颤，直到他尖叫着射出来，白浊的液体喷射到光滑的镜面上再往下流动。

一切都色情极了，而暴乱还在他的耳边说话。

“不把这记下来吗？这也是研究的一种。”

黏糊糊的液体灌满他整个肚子，当然不是精液，只是暴乱模仿出来的。

暴乱不打算直接吃掉他跑这么远找到的宿主，但是想出来折磨他的花样倒是很多。

卡尔顿眨着已经完全湿润的眼睛再次抚摸上自己的身体。

“停下来，暴乱......”

“为什么要停呢，你不是说会满足我的一切要求吗？”

“唔......”


End file.
